


Happy Lights Art

by ladyshadowdrake



Series: Happy Lights [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Happy Lights, NSFW, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Happy Lights 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Lights Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640152) by [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake). 



> http://lightshadowverisimilitude.tumblr.com/post/126710937410/im-going-to-now-stop-messing-it-with-probably
> 
> I am in the process of learning photoshop. This is only my second piece, so please be nice. :)

AO3 has changed which sites can host images to embed here, and Tumblr is not on the list anymore. Until I can figure out how to use one of the other sites, you can look at the image on tumblr (The link is up in the author notes). Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. :) 
> 
> Come visit me: http://lightshadowverisimilitude.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want writing updates without reblogs and other random? http://ladyshadowdrake.tumblr.com/


End file.
